Talk:End of the World
OK... the last bit "the rest of the convoy" means there will be a team much like the convoy in the Crossing story serial. I will greatfully accept any characters who users enter into this group as long as they are either Bone HUnters, members of the Rock Tribe, or intelligent members of the Sand Tribe. So... yeah... please put your characters below if you wnat them in this convoy. list *Rotam *Rockius *Sanius *"Swipe" *"Brains" Would anyone like to volunteer to write the next chapter? I have my exam week coming up and I'm in a rush to finish the story before I move in a month. Maybe I could write it on Friday, when most of my exams end.--Abc8920 13:47, November 23, 2009 (UTC) OK. Cool! :-) Have a look at it before I post it (change what do you think that is bad or that clashes with your original plans for that chatper)--Abc8920 20:41, November 23, 2009 (UTC): The region north of Bara Magna was indeed a mystery. Very few fools had journeyed there, and those who did never returned to their villages. But “Brains” didn’t fear that. He had been a Skrall slave for many years, he had been forced to do things that not even Rock Agori were obligated to do, and was shunned even by his fellow slave class Skrall. Rotam had organized a convoy that had to head north, but not by the traditional way, they were taking a new route that crossed one of the most Volcanic zones of the Black Spike Mountains. The members of the convoy were Rotam, Rockius, Sanius, Brains and himself. Before leaving, Rotam had hired a sadistic Elite Warrior class Skrall named Vrezer. The only things he feared were the Baterra and the rage of Vrezer. “Swipe” had seen many times Vrezer punishing the Rock Agori who didn’t worked enough hard, and it was rather a gore experience. At least the sun wasn’t biting his armor and skin, as they were walking though a volcanic area with some trees. Vrezer suddenly stopped walking an examined some markings in the stone floor. Then, he rised his blade and sliced through the stone floor. A long cry was heard. Vrezer raised his sword and showed a Zesk dying in it. “We are in a Vorox camp, if we continue this way we will be ambushed by a pack of Vorox and Zesk.” “Aren’t all of these ugly creatures captured and enslaved by us?” “Swipe” said. “This Vorox are starved. It may be one of the last wild herd of Vorox in Bara Magna. If not they wouldn’t had to migrate north and make tunnels in this hard rock floor” pointed Vrezer. “Hmm… I see” Rotam was looking at the stone tablet that contained the riddle of Karabak . “I don’t want delays. We will resolve this as we do things in my universe. We will play a game, a game called The Fikou Spider and the Ranama frog”. “I don’t have time for games Makuta! Let’s find the…” Brains words were cut as Rotam sent an electrical bolt to Brains. “No one deafens me, or at least doesn’t do it without having a painful death later… I will explain you all what we will do. The Fikou were a species of Spiders that lived making their webs near the foundries were the Ranama lived, sometimes invading their territory. Fikou usually hunt alone, but if they have to hunt on something as big as the Ranama, they pack together and attack the frog Thing is, that the Ranama fakes defeat, and then the spiders start to attack each other, disputing for the meal, while the Ranama frog escapes. That’s what we will do. We will first attack them and after that we will make them turn on each other”. Rockius couldn’t believe what he was doing. He had left Roxtus and followed his master, Rotam, to a godforsaken place near the Great Volcano. And worse, he and the other members of his convoy had introduced in the underground tunnels of the Zesk and the Vorox. He was sitting in a place which looked like the central chamber of the web of tunnels. Sanius and Swipe had gone further ahead into the tunnels to attract the Vorox and Zesk. He tried to calm himself but he couldn’t. Then he heard the alarm sound from Sanius. Sanius and Swipe rushed into the room, and took position behind Rotam. “What do we do when they come?” “Kill the pack leader, make sure some heads are chopped out and then fake defeat, Rockius.” “And what happens if we fail, and subsequently get devoured?” “Then maybe the world has no place for us. Get ready.” The sounds of metallic armor hitting the stone floor and dozens of war cries appeared from one of the tunnels, and increased until the eyes of the starved Sand Tribe members were seen. It was like a wave. Rockius saw as a Vorox jumped on him, but he was able to slice his sword in the creature’s neck. Vrezer was holding agains a group of Zesk who were cornering him, but then he sliced the head of a Zesk off. His helmet was hit by blood, and when Vrezer smelt the sweet and hot blood, his mind went off and he started killing Zesk and Vorox in a mad frenzy. Brains saw that the strategy wasn’t working at all. He wondered why. Then, he saw the reason: Vrezer. The elite warrior was going mad killing Zesk and Vorox. If he continued this way all the Vorox would start attacking Vrezer and the warrior would be killed. Brains grabbed a blood-strained Vorox helmet from the floor and sneaked behind Vrezer. It was dangerous, as Vrezer was in a killing frenzy and could even attack him. Brains moved swiftly, and then hit Vrezer’s head, knocking the Skrall unconscious. Rotam gave the order. He fired a bolt of plasma at the air, and then he let himself be grounded by the Vorox he was fighting. The rest of the team did the same, and the Vorox and the Zesk let out a war cry. Swipe was very nervous. He couldn’t do anything but think about a Zesk that was pointing it’s stinger to his chest. He was going to punch the Zesk in the face when he saw that another Zesk charged at the first one. More Zesk joined the fight, until a Vorox came and grabbed Swipe’s body. Swipe couldn’t believe it. During his life, he though that he would die because of some disgusting disease or because he disobeyed a Special forces skrall, but he had never though that he would end eaten by a Vorox after faking defeat. He closed his eyes. After all, death wasn’t such bad thing. All his experiences of his life as long as he remembered were of pain and humiliation. He prepared to die, but then he was dropped to the floor. When he opened his eyes again, he saw the Zesk killing each other and fighting with the Vorox. A group of three Vorox, by their part, was fighting between themselves for the corpse of the dead pack leader. It was a complete chaotic scene. He saw right behind him a Vorox being eaten from the inside by a Zesk. Swipe couldn’t resist the nauseas and his world then went black. When he awakened, the underground chamber was filled with dead corpses. Rotam was already climbing up a hole he had made on the cavern’s roof, and Rockius and Brains were helping to get unconscious body of Vrezer out of the tunnels, and Brains was looking for any weapon that the Vorox may had. “Let’s return to the surface” “Ok. That Vorox didn’t had any weapon, not even the crude swords they usually wear” The group finally climbed out of the hole, and looked at the bast volcanic plains that layed ahead. “We’ve just witnessed a massacre, and we’ve walked a lot since we left Roxtus. Shouldn’t we get some rest?” “No, Swipe. We have no time for that. Our future lies ahead, in these volcanic plains and beyond. If we fail, at least we will die honorably. But, if we succeed, we will become gods and our names will be remembered long after we die. That way, in the memory of the people, in the legends that will be told about us around the fire, we will never die.” :-O ... For once I am SPEACHLESS!!!!! DUDE! THAT WAS AMAZING! Freakily accurate to what I was going to do and leads perfectly into what I planned to do next! AMAZING! I cannot thank you enough and I INSIST that I reward you for this! Its perfect! Thaks, Can you post it now?--Abc8920 13:51, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Amazing! Chapter 9 is pure win! I like it a lot, it explains why the Skrall attack Tajun and Iconox. Really a good end to the "Quest for Karabak" sub-arch.--Abc8920 12:09, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Well, that's really the story of 2010. Rotam's quest for Karabak.